


Mine

by Moira_Starsong



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, okay a tiiiinnnny bit of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Starsong/pseuds/Moira_Starsong
Summary: Jaime and his secret lover steal a few moments together.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the latest chapter of Unmoored, instead I wrote a short, smutty Jaime/Moira one-shot. Not even an entire sex scene, just a snippet of a sex scene. I don't know.  
> If you haven't read Unmoored you won't know who my OC is, but it doesn't _really_ matter because it's kind of an excuse for hot Jaime smut.

Jaime bites her neck as he enters her, and she shudders and moans underneath him. He soothes the mark on the back of her neck with his tongue, expert fingers of one hand reaching underneath and kneading her small breast as he does so. “Jaime.....” she gasps, and a shiver runs through her body as he slowly pulls out. He can't hold back the feral grin that crosses his face when she whines from the loss, and he gladly slams back into her, making her hips buck against him. Not that she can see his predatory smile, bent over on her hands and knees on the mattress as she is.

It had been weeks since they'd been able to do this, with the watchful and jealous eye of his sister haunting their every step. He wishes now he hadn't agonized about his feelings for so long, because he might have been able to enjoy the trip south more after they escaped from Robb Stark's camp, when it was just the two of them in the wild and there was no one to hide from. But he did, and it is what it is, and they're here now in King's Landing and that's not going to change. He is used to hiding his affections after years of being with only Cersei, even if she is not.

But now they have a chance to be together again, for a few hours at least, and Jaime is not going to waste it. And oh _Gods_ , she's so tight and warm wrapped around him, and she's pushing her arse up against his hips insistently now, moaning his name softly. The sound of her voice begging for him lights Jaime even more on fire than the sight of her slight, sweat-slicked body bent over beneath him. She turns her head and looks at him over her shoulder, dark hair so unlike Cersei's spilling over her shoulder as she does so, soulful brown eyes watching him pump into her steadily. Jaime can't help preening a little under her heated gaze. Her lips are glistening and plump from his bruising kisses, and he bends over to claim them again as he continues to fuck her. He captures her lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue clashing with hers, invading her mouth the same way his cock is filling her tight cunt. He kisses her like he's drowning and she's the air he needs to live, and Jaime greedily swallows down her moans as he continues to spear into her.

When she finally breaks the kiss, panting for air, Jaime trails his mouth down her neck again, leaving nips and sucking dark bruises into her pale skin as he goes. The taste of her sweat-slicked skin is intoxicating, and she throws her head back and gasps his name out as his hands wander her body. Jaime pushes on her shoulder, pressing her face into the pillows, and when the change of the angle causes his cock to hit the hidden spot deep inside of her, making her whine change pitch suddenly, he can't resist taunting her.

“You like this, don't you, wench?” the shudder and the way her walls clamp around his manhood tells him that yes, she does like it very much. He knows she had not been a maid when he finally claimed her, but he's determined that he'll be the only one she wants from now on. He continues to slam himself into her, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, holding her still so that he can control the depth of penetration, hitting that sweet spot each time. He's already brought her to completion twice before he took her, and her body is loose and pliant under his hands. Maybe next time he'll try for three. His filthy words make her spasm around his cock, so his continues his tirade, punctuating every other word with a hard slam inside, drawing broken moans from her swollen pink lips.

“Gods, look at you, so wanton and needy! You're such a lusty wench, just _begging_ for my hard cock. Fuck you're beautiful like this, bent over, arse up in the air, legs spread, just waiting to get fucked. You want it, don't you? You want it hard? Say you want it!”

“Yes, Jaime, I want it!” she moans and wiggles her behind for emphasis, making Jaime gasp. “I want it bad! Please Jaime fuck me!”

He chuckles, and his voice drops to a purr, a proud lion claiming his mate. “How can I refuse such an earnest plea from a lady? Although you aren't a lady, are you? No lady would beg as wantonly as you do for me to fill you up. Seven hells, you _love_ being ravished like this, I know you do. You want me to take away the ache inside of you, don't you? No one else will ever satisfy you again, will they, after you've had a lion fucking you into the mattress. You're going to crave me, crave my hard, thick cock pounding inside of you, stretching your sweet little cunt, until you're wild with lust and you'd do anything to be filled.”

She moans brokenly, and Jaime reaches between her thighs to find the pearl hidden in her folds, just above where they are joined, and he strokes it with sure, even strokes, rolling the nub between his thumb and forefinger. Jaime grins with triumph when her moans become louder.

“Gods, I'd take you on the Iron Throne if I could. Would you like that? Spread you open and take you right there for the entire court to see? Imagine my sister's face while I pound you into oblivion on the throne! While I claim you for the whole Seven Kingdoms to see and know that you're _mine_.” His voice becomes a feral growl, and he can feel her tightening almost painfully around him and he knows she's close.

“Scream for me, my little wench, scream my name and let the entire Red Keep know who you belong to.” he growls. She does scream his name, all sense and secrecy gone in her addled mind as he pounds into her, but he swallows it with his kiss. He hasn't lost his mind _entirely_ , and he'll not risk losing her. She kisses him back, passionately but somewhat clumsily as her body shakes with the force of her orgasm. Jaime holds her back flush against his chest, and a few more stuttering strokes later he topples over the cliff with her, her inner muscles milking him for all he's worth. He spills himself deep inside of her, moaning her name into her dark hair.

He rolls onto his side, bringing her with him to lay in the soft mattress, wrapping his arms around her body as she shivers. Jaime plants kisses on her shoulder blade and neck, and she's melting into his arms, plastering herself to his back. She whines when he pulls his softening cock out of her, and Jaime chuckles again.

“See, I told you that you'd crave my cock,” He whispers into her ear.

“Mmmm. I don't remember denying it.” She's getting drowsy now, Jaime can hear it in her voice.

“No, I suppose you didn't. Sleep now, my little wench. Your lion will protect you though the night.”

“Jaime …” she yawns. “I love you.” she tells him sleepily, and Jaime kisses her neck. He knows he can't stay until dawn, it would be far too risky, but he's going to hold her in his arms for a few more hours. Maybe he'll wake her for another go later. Maybe he'll just let her sleep. It doesn't really matter, as long as he has her for a few more hours, before they have to put the masks on again and pretend to be near-strangers.

She accepts him, all of him, the good and the bad, and he loves her for it. Jaime thought that no woman would want him after his sister, if they knew the truth of him, of the terrible things he had done. That he was tainted. But she knows, and she accepts. She makes him feel clean. Which is an odd thing to think after the dirty, filthy things he was just saying to her, but it's true. When he's with her, he doesn't feel like the Kingslayer. He's just Jaime to her, and she makes him feel like he can be just Jaime forever.


End file.
